


乡村爱情之乳胶厂的秘密

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: 车在后半段





	乡村爱情之乳胶厂的秘密

　　李英超暑假放假回家时来接他的人不是他爸，是他家隔壁的小叔李振洋，李振洋辈分上虽然是他小叔，但实际上只比他大了七岁，他们两家都姓“李”却不是亲戚，只是关系亲近的邻居而已。李英超是在李振洋怀里长大的，他小时候爸妈忙着干活也没空照顾他就把他放到李振洋家，为此李振洋早早地便学会了冲奶瓶换尿布。

　　后来李英超考上了县里的初中后就被送到了表舅家读书，这么些年在外面上学假期少得可怜也不经常回家连过年都是在表舅家，直到去年他上了大学才有假期回家，多年未见他对李振洋的印象已是十分模糊，但高高瘦瘦长的很帅的小叔总往他口袋里塞糖的事倒是一直没忘，他床边的抽屉里至今还攒着满满一抽屉的糖纸。

　　李振洋接过他的行李箱跟他解释， “你父母前两天回老家了，走的急没来得及告诉你，这一阵你先住我那。”李振洋没有带他回村里而是去了镇上。上个假期回家时李英超就听父母提起隔壁去外地打工的小叔年后就要回镇上办厂，李英超倒是没想到他动作这么快，不到半年厂子已经小具规模还在镇上买了户新房子。

　　

　　他有睡午觉的习惯，一路奔波实在太累了这一觉就直接睡到了天黑，醒来的时候李振洋在后院冲凉，院子里没开灯，借着月光李英超能看到他蕴满力量的高大身躯，李英超躲在窗帘后头呆呆地趴在窗边看他给自己身上打了肥皂然后再冲干净。李振洋的肩膀很宽，身上遍布肌肉线条却十分流畅，水珠沿着他的胸口向下滑落，滑过腹肌落进腿间的丛林再不见踪迹，看了没多大一会李英超就觉得口干舌燥渴的不行，下身也起了反应，他以为自己藏得挺好没被发现，直到李振洋穿上宽松的大裤衩，光着膀子走到窗边撩开窗帘拧了一把他脸颊上的肉肉说：“别瞅了，赶紧起来吃晚饭了，就等你起床呢。”说完就拎着水桶出了院子回屋了。

　　没想到这副傻乎乎的样子全被他瞧见了，李英超揉了揉自己烫的能摊煎饼的脸蛋抱着被子在炕上滚了两圈才坐起来换衣服。

　　晚饭时他俩吵了一架，准确的说是李英超单方面的发脾气，他不爱吃鸡蛋，但李振洋做的晚饭却是番茄炒蛋和蛋花汤。李振洋眼瞅他从卧室出来时小脸还红通通的，坐到饭桌前便蹙起眉头撅着嘴巴苦大仇深地盯着盘子里的菜。

　　这事也不能全怪李振洋，李英超小时候的确没有表示过他不喜欢吃鸡蛋，李振洋对于番茄炒蛋有种近乎偏执的喜爱，一周七天里至少有四天都会吃番茄炒蛋，李英超就跟着他一起吃，久而久之李振洋就以为李英超也喜欢吃，事实上小孩是没有办法，那时候李振洋只会做番茄炒蛋，而他父母经常对他说的就是超超要好好的听洋洋叔叔的话别给洋洋叔叔添麻烦，所以小李英超就乖乖的跟着李振洋吃了好几年番茄炒蛋，可能是那时候吃伤了，以至于他后来一看到鸡蛋就难受，会生理反应的干呕。

　　“你上了大学怎么毛病这么多，以前不是挺喜欢吃的吗？”李振洋只当他是小孩长大了挑食全然不知其中缘由语气不自觉的就重了，“别磨叽赶紧吃饭。”

　　李英超被他这么一说就更难受了，本来还想好好解释这会也不高兴了，回了一句“我就不吃你管得着吗？”李振洋还就不惯他耍脾气冷冷的睨了他一眼“爱吃不吃，不吃滚。”

　　筷子被李英超狠狠地摔在地上，他怒气冲冲的出了家门，临走时还把门摔得震天响，架势倒是端的足，可他忘了这是在镇上不是在村里，这地方他第一次来根本分不清哪是哪，哪怕是白天都找不到车站更别说现在还是黑天。但他也拉不下来脸再回到李振洋家去，胡乱的走了一段路后他渐渐觉得身后好像有人跟着他，回头看的时候却没人，晚间路上人少，李英超心里毛毛的顾着身后的人也没看路一只脚踩到了石头坑里崴了脚，他跌倒地上疼得站不起来，身后的人急忙赶上来问他伤的严不严重，是李振洋，生气归生气，李振洋还是跟着他出了门看到他在前面乱走崴了脚又气又心疼。

　　李英超趴在他背上哭的直打嗝还上气不接下气的解释为什么他现在不喜欢吃番茄炒蛋，他抽抽搭搭说完以后李振洋没说话，一片沉默之中他自己的肚子先不争气地“咕～”了一声。李振洋温柔的笑了，“饿不饿，一会到家给你煮面吃，香油还喜欢吃吗？”李英超搂着他的脖子眼泪流的更凶了，半晌才点头小声说喜欢吃。李振洋一路背着他，到家给他擦上跌打酒后就到厨房给他煮了挂面，最上面照旧滴了几滴香油，李英超吃完了面被他抱着刷了牙洗了脸安顿到炕上躺着。

　　

　　李振洋收拾妥当之后也进了屋躺到炕上，他累了一天很快就睡着了，李英超听着身后传来的均匀呼吸声却怎么也静不下心来。月光下李振洋充满力量的肉体不停在他眼前浮现，他往墙边缩了缩小心翼翼地脱掉睡裤，迟钝了两秒后仿佛下定决心般呼了一口气，闭着眼睛迅速将手伸进内裤里拢着纤长的手指撸动半硬的阴茎。

　　

　　“嗯…”李英超极力克制可喉间还是发出了一声低低的呻吟，躺在他半米外的男人已经开始打鼾，声音不是很大但在黑夜里也格外的清晰，窗根下的蛐蛐突然“嘘…嘘…”地叫了起来，连带着空气都开始灼热，他想着李振洋腿间的蛰伏的物体，想像它进入了自己的身体，想像是李振洋在替他撸管…

　　

　　

　　他的脚伤不是很严重，擦了药在家待了几天就好了，白天李振洋要到厂里去不能陪他，他一个人在家十分无趣，李振洋看出了他无聊，吃过午饭后便特意带他去厂里玩，李英超没见过这些新奇的东西，对什么都很好奇，在厂子里转悠了一圈李振洋就故意把他带到生产安全套的那个车间，目的就是看看他的反应，李英超一开始不知道这地方是干什么的，直到李振洋从门边的架子上拿起一个样品…

　　是个四四方方的小纸袋，正面的是一男一女手拉着手穿着泳装的图片，右下角红底白字的写着双蝶牌避孕套，看到这再不明白这个地方是生产啥的那他就白上大学了，李英超红着脸别过头不看，又忍不住偷偷的看了两眼，李振洋看着他可爱的反应心里喜欢的不行，从裤兜里掏出了提前准备好的印着两个男人图片的小袋拿到了李英超面前问他，“那你觉得这个咋样？”小孩一把推开他骂他是变态，李振洋穷追不舍：”你瞧不起同性恋啊，那你是没体会过这种滋味。”

　　李英超把那东西扔在他身上，也不反驳，红着脸恶狠狠地骂了他一句不要脸的老流氓就跑了，李振洋一看他这样就知道有戏，乐呵呵的捡起避孕套揣到了兜里才不紧不慢的跟了出去。

　　

　　最开始李振洋办的是个乳胶厂，慢慢的他发现了商机便逐渐投入精力到生产安全套上，生产这个的确给他带来了大笔财富，没到半年厂子得规模就越来越大还一举在镇上最好的地段买上了房子。

　　

　　他跟在李英超身后不紧不慢的走，李英超在前面走着，经过家门口拐角的时候还装作不经意的往后瞥，毫不意外的看见了李振洋的身影时又加快了脚步。

　　李振洋坐到他身边伸手把他搂进怀里，“宝贝儿咱们来试试这个，这是咱家厂子里新研制出来的呢。”

　　李英超臊的恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他扑腾过去骑在李振洋腰上掐着他的脖子摇晃：“老流氓！你把我当什么了？我是小白鼠吗？”

　　李振洋拉下他的手送到嘴边认认真真的亲吻，语气诚挚的解释：“你不是小白鼠，你是我养的小白猪。”

　　李英超泄了气似的埋在他颈边，闷闷地说：“你就知道搞这些乱七八糟的欺负我。”

　　李振洋一面亲吻他头顶的发旋一面哄他：“小叔这是疼你啊。”

　　“你得了吧老流氓，明天我就回家去，再也不来你这了。”

　　“你敢走，你敢走老子就把你抓回来锁床上，不让你穿衣服，天天撅着屁股等我操。”

　　“你…你敢！”李英超被他的话吓得瞪大了眼睛，挣扎着往下跑，李振洋一只手抓住他的小细胳膊另一只手托着他的屁股，拎小鸡崽一样把他提了起来，“你看我敢不敢，到时候我也不给你弄饭吃，就让你吃老子的精液。”李振洋把他一路拎到卧室扔到炕上，三下五除二扒掉他碍事的衣服丢到地上，解了自己的裤带压上来。

　　

　　“小叔～你操疼我了…”

　　粗大的阳具在紧实的甬道里操弄，阴囊拍打柔软的臀肉，李振洋往上顶了一下，正正撞到那块敏感脆弱的软肉上，又酸又痒的快感直接让李英超软了腰，莹白圆润的脚趾费力的抓紧被单，双腿止不住的颤抖。正爽着呢李振洋突然抽出肉棒悠悠地躺到一旁，指着紫红的柱体说：“宝贝儿你自己动吧，我累了。”语气平淡的好像刚才兴奋到青筋暴起的人不是他。

　　你累个屁，你累我不累吗？李英超冲他翻了个大白眼，李振洋不为所动的看着他等他自己过来，李英超叹了一口气，欲哭无泪的撑着他小叔精壮的大腿跨上去，他本来也急得不行，瘙痒的内里迫切的需要肉棒的抚慰，但一看到对方那副火急火燎等不及的样顿时起了玩心，他曲着腿，一前一后地扭动纤细的腰，故意让肉棒来回划过水淋淋的臀缝就是磨磨蹭蹭的不肯坐下去，他狡黠的盯着李振洋，巴掌大的脸上写满无辜，李振洋似笑非笑的咬牙突然毫无征兆地挺了一下腰实打实的往上撞进去，遍布筋络的茎身磨尽敏感的媚肉，李英超惊叫一声软倒在他胸前。

　　

　　“李…李振洋，慢点，慢点…你是狗吧！”李振洋也不跟他争，一边顶一边问他，你知道狗咋干这事不？村里长大的孩子咋可能不知道，但还没等他回话李振洋就提着他的腿把他扶起来转过去，“自己撑着，屁股撅起来，小叔我好好教你。”

　　屁股上落了两巴掌，李英超跪趴起来撅着屁股迎合他的抽送，一开始他还能用胳膊撑稳身体保持平衡，到后来手肘和脸颊则完全贴在被子上，他被李振洋操的几乎抬不了头，像溺水的人一般被弄得晕头转向只能将被单紧紧地攥在手里。李振洋实在太凶了，大开大合顶的一下比一下用力，令人崩溃的快感刺激的李英超呃呃啊啊的说不出完整的话，他大张着嘴，涎水蜿蜒淌到被单上沾湿了一大片，屁股不停摇摆撅的越来越高，凹出一道优美的弧线。

　　“知道这个姿势叫啥吗？”

　　“不，不知道。”

　　李振洋贴着他往前跪行了两步，李英超被他顶着同样朝前面挪了一段距离，“这个姿势啊，叫老汉推车。”

　　龟头顶在那处软肉上激烈的撞击，李英超长得瘦但屁股却生的丰满，李振洋捏着那两瓣被撞的粉红的绵软报复性的肆意揉搓手法极其色情，他覆到李英超光裸洁白的背上叼着后颈的软肉磨牙问他“爽吗宝贝儿？”

　　李英超哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧屁股，小腹绷紧阵阵抽搐，湿热的穴肉有规律地收缩咬紧他的肉棒，一双美目蕴着春潮闪着湿漉漉的光，断断续续的讨饶“呃…别啊满了…不行…”

　　敏感凸起被恶意顶弄，强烈的射精欲望憋的李英超快要发疯，他想躲闪，刚撑起胳膊往前爬了两下就被李振洋捞着腰拖回来按在胯下，“口是心非不行什么不行，满了没关系，还可以溢出来啊。”李英超恍惚间听到了他内里肠肉被鸡巴破开的声音。他的手被反剪到身后不能用来抚慰前端，那处涨的发红，渗着液体、直直的向前挺着伴随着主人的摆动而摇晃。小可怜哀哀地弓起腰啜泣，“啊…不行，让我射…饶了我吧小叔…”

　　“没不让你射啊，”李振洋含着他后颈的肉吮吸，下身重重抽送，带着茧子的指腹挖弄滴水的铃口，“没事宝贝，射吧，你小时候小叔还给你换尿布呢，别害羞啊～”

　　“还敢说我是狗吗？”李振洋搂着他躺在被子上，食中二指在他温热的口腔里搅动勾着软软的小舌拉出一道晶亮的丝。

　　李英超在心里骂了一万句你是狗你就是个发情期的无耻公狗，但也仅限于敢在心里骂骂，他乖乖含着李振洋的手指含含糊糊的说：“呃…不是，小叔不是，我是，我是小叔的小母狗。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
